


Make your own costume

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Babytober [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Humor, Other, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette found out that a little girl is making a Halloween costume.





	Make your own costume

Marinette was trying to make a costume but she hears a girl giggling.

Marinette facepalmed

Ladybugs transition

Marinette was making her costume but she saws a little girl sewing.

An idea popped into Marinette's head.

Ladybugs transition

A little girl was dressed as a dead ballerina.

Marinette walked to a little girl.

A little girl laughed

Marinette was dressed as a witch.

Marinette blushed


End file.
